


Because everyone wants to be kissed in the rain

by srz1989



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srz1989/pseuds/srz1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry and Louis decide to leave the club earlier than the rest of the band, they get caught in the rain. </p><p>And everyone wants to be kissed in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty and fluffy.

Zayn had spent all night texting Perrie. Literally all night. Harry wondered what the point in a lads night to cheer Louis up was if he just spent the whole time talking to his girlfriend.  
"What's wrong Harry?" Louis asked sliding him another beer and sitting down next to him in the booth.  
"Zayn's pissing me off," He started. "We're meant to be reminding you you're better off without El and he hasn't said a word to you all night."

"Haz, you're ridiculous." He laughed. 

"No I'm not! I thought you two were meant to be like 'best friends'" Harry replied with air quotes realising how childish he sounded. Mentally blaming the amount he'd had to drink.

"Seriously do I need to say this like we are 9?" Louis rolled his eyes as Harry looked at him in surprise. "You're still my best friend Haz. I know you hate the weed thing and it's come between us a bit, but I love you man. Zayn has not replaced you." As soppy as it was Harry's heart warned at the fact that Louis knew exactly what he needed.  
"Thanks mate, you're still my bestie too," He said with a huge grin "and I don't care if I sound like a 9 year old girl saying that."

They looked over at Liam and Niall dancing and laughed. "I know you're trying to help but I'm not feeling this tonight. I swear, I'm over El. I just want to leave." Loyis said looking tired.  
"Alright."

Harry told Zayn they were leaving amd would walk home so that the others could take the car later. He grumbled a response and the boys snuck out of the club. They're security were both inside and by the car so they had to sneak pass. When they knew they were well out if sight Louis laughed.  
"As if we are both in our twenties and have to practically hide from the adults so that we can walk home." Harry laughed along and threw his arm around Louis' shoulder. "It's just cause you're so tiny. Fragile."  
"Aw, good job I've got you to look after me then, isn't it?" He joked back, not bothering to defend his size. 

It was only a 20 minute walk back to the hotel they were staying in. After 10 minutes, it started to rain lightly.  
"Shit, my hair!" Louis shouted half way through a conversation, interrupting Harry. Harry laughed loudly, pulling Louis along quicker muttering something about getting princess home quickly. 

Within 2 minutes, the boys were running through torrential rain, trying to get shelter whenever they could. As they ran towards a tree with branches hanging out far enough to offer them shelter Louis stumbled slightly. Harry sighed, put his hands around his waist, throwing him over his shoulder and walking quickly with him despite Louis' protests.

As they reached the shelter, Harry dropped Lou down against the fence at the side of the path and he leant back breathless. "I hate you." He muttered.  
"No you don't," harry smirked, his hands resting on the fence either side of Louis' head. "I'm your best friend." Just as Louis raised a hand to whack him, a car drive by, sending a flood of water over the path, hitting Harry full pelt on the back and causing his hair to flip forward, soaking wet over his face. 

A loud guffaw tore from Louis' throat and he reached up to push back Harry's hair, using his thumbs to wipe water away from his eyes. Harry leant towards him growling "That was not. Funny."  
"Yes it was." Louis replied, his voice nearly as deep, looking straight into his eyes. They could smell the alcohol on each other's breath by now. Mixed in with the scent of summer rain. Louis broke eye contact for a moment, eyeing the way Harry's white t shirt clung to his chest, see through from the rain then looked back up to meet his gaze. Harry leant in cautiously, then grabbed the back of Louis head, pulling him in and crashing their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis tasted of smoke and beer but Harry didn't care. He felt Louis' lips mould against his obscenely. He felt his breath hitch as Louis' tongue touched his lips. He parted his own and met his tongue midway. The kiss got messy, both of them breathing too hard, their hands pressed against each other's backs.

Harry ran his hands down to Louis' waist and pulled him closer. He could feel his own erection pushing in to Louis' stomach, and Louis' pressing against his leg. He needed friction. Needed to feel them against each other. He wrapped his arms tightly and pulled Louis up. Louis took the hint and wrapped his legs around Harry's hips as he was shoved backwards, his back pressed firmly against the fence. Using one hand to support Louis' weight and one pressed against the fence by his head he kissed Louis roughly, thrusting his hips dirtily. 

Louis responded quickly. His arms around Harry's neck, he tugged at his hair and met each thrust with a groan. Louis pulled away from the kiss and Harry felt his lips on his neck. Sucking, licking, teasing.  
"Lou," he moaned into his ear. Trapping his body against the fence, he moved his hand between their bodies, feeling down to Louis' throbbing cock.  
"Harry, we should get back, someone might see." Louis whimpered as Harry began to slide down his zip and slip his hands into his boxers. "Harry stop. Hotel. Now." Each word come our breathier than the last.  
"Ok, just one thing first." Harry says as he lowered Louis to the ground so that he was standing, still gripping on to Harry's shoulders. Harry sank to his knees and slipped louis' leaking cock out of his open flies. He gently placed a kiss to the tip before zipping him back up and standing to face Louis.  
"Two things first." Louis countered and tiptoed to reach his lips to Harry's sweetly, in a chaste kiss. "Let's go." 

They walked quickly, hand in hand, back to the hotel, not caring who saw.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry fumbled with the key card as Louis' traced his fingers through the rim if his jeans at the back. Teasing. He finally swung the door open and Louis rushed in after him. Harry turned to face him as they closed the door behind them and Harry once again shoved Louis up against the cold door. Licking his lips and watching him stumble. Louis reached out for him, pulling him in and running his hand under his soaked t shirt. He tugged at it and Harry took the lead by removing it quickly. He reached for Louis' and pulled his shirt off too, staring. Appreciating his fit body. 

Louis was the first to look nervous. "Are you sure, Harry?"  
"Yes," he answered quickly."are you? If you're not, like if this was just a drunken thing... Like, a mistake... We can-"  
Louis cut him off by kissing him roughly. He flipped them round so that Harry was the one pushed against the door and Louis was in control. Harry smirked. "That's so hot Lou," he growled deeply. Louis placed his lips in the centre if Harry's throat and began to kiss down his chest. His hands found their way to the button on his skinny jeans as his lips teased around his belly button. He heard Harry mutter in pleasure and that was all the encouragement he needed to find the confidence to slide his jeans down to his knees. "Sofa" Lou muttered into his skin and Harry shuffled over, sitting down with his legs parted, palming himself.

Louis sank down between his legs on the floor and helped Harry out of his jeans which were still piled around his ankles. He then knelt up so that his head was level with his penis. Harry stopped touching himself and reached towards Louis' face, stroking his hair. 

Louis placed his right hand over Harry's boxers, palming him, while his left made it's way to unzip his own jeans. He stood to quickly pull them off before straddling Harry's lap. Their cocks both strained against the thin fabric of their boxers and Harry greedily lifted his hips up to grind them together. The feeling was incredible. Both boys became vocal, moaning into each other's mouths. Swearing, bodies pouring with sweat. "Bedroom" Harry muttered. Picking Louis up with his legs wrapped around his waist. 

He carried him the short distance to Harry's bedroom and dropped him onto the bed. Louis looked up at him and bit his lip seductively. The front of his boxers already wet.  
"Get on your hands and knees." Harry ordered. Shocked Louis did as he was told, feeling slightly humiliated as he waited. He felt the bed dip behind him and suddenly Harry's hand was wrapped around his still clothed dick. Harry's other hand found it's way across Louis' mouth, holding it shut tightly. 

He felt Harrys body fold over his in his doggy style position and Harry's boxer covered cock lined up with Louis' arsehole. He felt Harry grind against him and he pushed back against the feeling. When he let out a moan Harry's hand clamped on his mouth harder. The hand that had been touching his dick moved to the back of his head and he tugged quickly at his hair, pulling his head back to look at him.

"Is that good baby?" Harry asked softly, still pushing his dick against him. Louis still couldn't talk so nodded. His eyes watering with lust and pain. "I'm going to remove my hand now. I want to hear you scream my name."

With that Harry took his hand away and quickly lowered Louis' boxers, grabbing his cock, smearing his precum over and pumping it hard.

Louis' arms couldn't hold out any more and he dropped to his chest, arse still in the air when he felt a sharp sting as Harry slapped his bare arse cheeks. Tears filled his eyes again but he felt his cock tighten even more.  
"I said, shout my name." Harry soothed as he ran his hands softly over where he had spanked.  
"Harry!" Louis screamed. Do that again babe." He begged. Harry chuckled and slapped again, causing Louis to come, hard. All over his chest and Harry's sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't expecting the story to go that way.. Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/leave kudos if you like this.  
> I'm new to this and paranoid about my stories :)


End file.
